Ab Initio
by Fiercest
Summary: Before they were four founders, there were four children on complete opposite ends of the country who picked up wands for the first time and cast a spell.


**A/n****: I…don't even know. This is probably about two years old by now and I finally finished it…It became more about a certain relationship than I actually intended… It was supposed to be a gen fic. 'LOL OK SIERRA. NICE TRY,' went Brain and it all devolved from there.**

Ab Initio

_From the Beginning_

**i**

Helga is a name for pretty blond ninnies and saucy Swedish milkmaids. It should never have been borne by her.

Rowena is a name exotic and beautiful in all the ways that the woman is.

Godric is a noble appellation, which the wizard bears with all the pride in his heart.

Salazar was doomed from the very start.

**ii**

Before there were four founders, there were four children on complete opposite ends of the country who picked up wands for the first time, whispered incantations they once heard their parents utter and felt magic pour from their fingertips, releasing it into the world.

**iii**

Helga Hufflepuff was a brute of a woman when she wasn't the sweetest thing you'd ever had the pleasure of speaking to.

Suitors learned this quickly, and although most were scared off, Godric Gryffindor was not. He was made of sterner stuff than most, and far braver than the common muggles within her village.

He doesn't get her to accept his marriage proposal. Brash and young as he is, he doesn't understand a woman's heart at all. But he does get an invitation to tea.

**iv**

Rowena is the cleverest person of her time. She's also very quiet. Which is why it isn't until she casts her first silent spell at age 15 that people start to take notice.

Days later, an older man with pale eyes shrouded in the shadow of a black cloak knocks on her door.

**v**

Salazar is not a kind or patient teacher, but he likes that reading her mind is sometimes useless on good days and impossible on most. She likes that there is silence while they work.

He doesn't teach her everything he knows, but then again, neither does she.

**vi**

They grow up and get a little older. They spend years together and years apart.

No matter what, Godric and Helga have tea the first Saturday of every month and Rowena practices occlumency every night before she goes to sleep.

Salazar's ritual is remembering.

**vii**

Rewind a decade or two and Helga and Rowena meet. The new Minister's inauguration party is in the plaza of the ministry and they reach for the same champagne flute. Sparks fly when their fingers touch then literal sparks fly, high above their heads as fireworks explode behind the golden statue in the fountain. There is applause but neither women hear it, their worlds narrow to each other's eyes. Helga's a striking blue and Rowena's a dull grey.

"Ah, Ms Ravenclaw," Ronald Ganonfrey breaks in, he is a colleague of hers, they had once done research together on the properties of a bezoar. "I see you've met my future sister-in-law, Helga. You remember my fiancé Ellen?"

They shake hands thinking that the other is the most beautiful thing they've ever seen.

**viii**

"I have been waiting for you down here for three hours," proclaims an annoyed Godric to an unrepentant Helga. She emerges, strolling elegantly down the stairs swathed in deep purple that makes her eyes shine. She is lovely as always, but something is different. He'd come calling literally an hour prior but he'd been late by an hour in addition. "Why the extra effort today of all days m'lady?" he asks with a charming smile.

Of all things he had expected, it had not been such a deep blush. He had never seen Helga do such a thing and it shocks him to see her skin turn to color of a beet.

"Is there any particular reason that you require my presence tonight?"

She huffs, "You know that matter we have been discussing? It appears that Ms. Ravenclaw and an associate of hers have had a similar idea."

"Truly?" he says with incredulity.

"Yes," her tone is clipped.

"Is that why you're so keen on impressing this woman?"

"Yes," she says, but there's hesitation there and Godric for the life of him cannot figure out why.

The world hasn't caught on yet.

**ix**

It is Christmas their first year and the students have all gone home. Salazar and Rowena exchange a look and he gets up, roping Godric into a discussion on the ethics of dragon riding. He leads him with a hand on his shoulder out of the shared office, leaving the women alone.

Godric doesn't catch on at all to what he's doing. Salazar gives him another week filled with Helga and Rowena's mooning before telling him explicitly.

Godric has always been accepting. He understands. And Salazar makes an exception to his standards because Rowena is someone he loves.

**x**

Leaving isn't difficult. He has convictions to stick to and Rowena has a school to run.


End file.
